Prince of the Party
by dennyj
Summary: Jack throws a Halloween party and Daniel makes quite an impression.


Written for the Halloween Challenge on Stargate Legends: Jack throws a Halloween party. Thanks to Marzipan77 for the beta.

Prince of the Party

"Aren't you going to say trick or treat?"

"I'm not five, Jack."

"Killjoy. Get in here." Jack waved Daniel through his front door. "Where's your costume, anyway?"

Daniel held up a duffle bag. "You didn't think I'd wear this in public, did you?"

"Loosen up, Daniel. It's Halloween!"

"And you're the one who's acting five." Daniel shrugged off his jacket and let Jack take it.

"Well, get changed before everyone else gets here."

Jack headed for his bedroom where he tossed Daniel's jacket onto the bed. Daniel set down his bag and handed Jack the sack he'd also brought with him.

"Here are the chips you asked me to bring."

"Sweet!"

"Actually, I think they're salty. Kinda like you."

"Funny," Jack snarked, taking the bag. "Mmm, Jalapeno Cheddar; you know me so well."

"Unfortunately."

"What?"

"I said, fortunately."

Jack narrowed his eyes but let the comment slide. Daniel plopped down on the bed with a sigh and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You feeling okay?" A slight shift of an eyebrow turned Jack's expression from suspicion to concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're looking kind of pale, like you got a head start in the makeup department."

"You're saying I look like a vampire?"

"I'm saying, you look like you're not 100%."

"Believe me, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Fine, but that last mission was hard on all of us. If you're not—"

"Janet cleared me. Isn't that good enough?"

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I get it. Now get changed so you can help me set up."

"Why don't you leave so I can?"

Jack waved his hand and left Daniel to change. A few minutes later, his archaeologist appeared in costume, complete with cape.

"I still can't believe you didn't come as Indiana Jones."

"Wouldn't that be rather predictable?"

"Point taken. But what made you decide on Dracula?"

The doorbell cut off Daniel's reply. Jack opened it to find Carter and Teal'c waiting on his porch.

Carter took off her black motorcycle helmet and tucked it under her leather-clad arm, which was connected to the rest of an entirely silver-studded, black leather-clad body.

"Carter?"

"Sir?" she replied entering the room.

"A biker?"

"Seemed appropriate."

"Appropriate?" He gave Daniel a sideways glance. "And not predictable?"

"I think it looks great, Sam," Daniel said smiling at Jack.

"Thanks, Daniel."

"Trick or treat," Teal'c rumbled as he stepped inside behind Carter.

"See! Teal'c gets it!" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel ignored the jab. "Great choice for a costume, Teal'c."

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson. It was not my first choice, however, I believe it was the best choice."

"What was your first choice?"

"Thor."

Daniel's eyebrows shot skyward. "Really? That's, uh, that's an interesting choice."

"He loved the movie, but I told him the blond wig didn't do anything for him."

"Ah."

"O'Neill made another suggestion, but I did not concur with his choice."

"What was that, sir?"

"The Hulk. The _Incredible _Hulk. But Teal'c wasn't too keen on bein' green." Jack smiled smugly.

"You rehearsed that line, didn't you?" Daniel quipped.

"Hey, I can be spontaneous."

"Yes, you're a surprise a minute."

"Your costume is quite impressive, O'Neill."

"Thanks, Matey," Jack replied, adjusting his pirate hat. "Let's hope I don't have to make anyone walk the plank tonight," he said with a pointed look at Daniel.

"Uh, would you like us to help with the food, sir?" Sam interrupted, holding up a bag.

"Arrgh, bring it in the kitchen. What kind of grub did you scare up?"

"Jello salad."

~oOo~

Half an hour later, Jack's living room and kitchen were filled with SGC personnel in costume. Some were chatting, others eating, some taking pictures of each other in costume while appropriate Halloween music played in the background.

Jack stood with an almost-empty beer bottle, watching Daniel, who was surrounded by several female members of the SGC. His teammate was chatting amiably, occasionally flashing that rare, genuine smile. Someone offered Daniel a beer, but he waved them away. Two more women, one in a Catwoman costume and one in a long, brocaded Medieval-style dress, joined the group bunched around the archaeologist.

"Looks like Daniel's having a good time." Sam sidled up to Jack, snacking on one of Cassie's chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, how about that."

"You're surprised?"

Jack pursed his lips, took a final swig of his beer, and looked across at Carter. "Not really. He's never had a problem attracting those of the female persuasion."

"Female persuasion?"

"You know what I mean."

Carter smiled and nodded. "So what are you worried about?"

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

"Seven years of being on the same team? I think I can tell when you're worried, sir."

"Right." Jack was silent for only a couple of seconds. "Does he look okay to you?"

Carter took a closer look at their teammate and then turned to Jack. "He looks a bit pale. Of course, he _is _wearing vampire makeup. Other than that, he seems fine."

"Have you seen him eat anything?"

"Well, I haven't paid attention, but no, not that I noticed. Janet did clear him, sir."

"I know, I know. I just keep thinking about how bad he looked after that last mission."

"We were all in rough shape. We're lucky we got out of there with our lives."

It had been bad—they'd been welcomed by the natives of P66-616 and surprised by their sudden attack once they'd entered their crumbling city. The population had rained stones and spears down on them as they tried to escape. They were bruised and out of breath by the time they'd reached the Stargate at the top of a hill outside the town, but relatively unscathed. All but Daniel, who'd been standing next to the leader—a mysterious woman named Lilith—and had been raked across the chest by her long fingernails. Fraiser had treated the wounds and dosed Daniel with antibiotics, pronouncing him clear of any infection just three days ago, after a week in the infirmary.

"Yeah, I know."

"You are worried that Daniel Jackson may still be ill from his wounds." Teal'c had stealthily moved up behind them.

"I'd feel better if he weren't so pale, and if he were eating."

Daniel turned at that moment, his gaze meeting Jack's. A small smile crept across his lips before he turned and excused himself from the group of women still gathered around him.

"What's up, guys?"

"We were just commenting on how popular your costume is with the ladies," Jack replied.

"You were?" Daniel looked skeptical.

"Well, _I_ like your costume, Daniel. And your makeup is really good. Very realistic."

"Thanks, Sam. Of course, that assumes vampires are real."

"Many cultures possess tales of creatures of the night," Teal'c observed.

"That's true, Teal'c. The vampire myth didn't originate in southeastern Europe and Translylvania. The Greeks and Romans had their own tales of blood-drinking spirits, as did the ancient Hebrews. Even as far back as ancient Mesopotamia, there were—"

"Yes, yes, fun times. Could we get through the evening without a lecture for once?" Jack groused.

"I thought you'd appreciate a lecture on something creepy and Halloweenish," Daniel countered.

"What I'd enjoy is another beer. And then it's time to hand out the best costume awards!" he said, raising his empty bottle along with his voice. Cheers erupted from the crowd. "Why don't you come have a bite before we do that, Daniel?"

"A bite sounds good, Jack." Another smile, this one mischievous, revealed a set of fangs.

"Geez, when did you put those in?"

"Just wanted to get into character."

"It is most effective, Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks, Teal'c. I have to say, you make a great Batman."

Teal'c dipped his cowl-encased head in thanks.

"And you make a great biker babe, Sam."

"Why thank you, Daniel," Carter replied, wrapping her arm around his and drawing him towards the kitchen.

Jack stared after them. "Did that seem weird to you?"

"Indeed. I do not believe Major Carter approves of the term, 'babe'."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

~oOo~

"It was a great party, sir."

"I had a most enjoyable evening, O'Neill."

"Thanks, guys, glad you had a good time."

"I have to admit, it was a lot of fun," Daniel added, Carter's arm once again entwined with his. The last of the partygoers—three young ladies from the geology department—had left only after Jack pried them off of Daniel and shooed them out the door.

"Well, I'm sure it helped that your fan club voted you first place in the costume contest."

"My fan club?"

"Yeah, you know, just about every woman from the SGC."

"I'd say you sound a tad jealous, Jack," Daniel smirked.

"Jealous? Me? That'll be the day. And take out those fangs!"

"I'm kind of getting used to them."

"Oh fer—"

"I think we should be going," Carter interjected. "I need to drive Teal'c back to the Mountain." She picked up her now-empty jello salad dish and walked towards the door, Daniel still at her side.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you guys," Daniel said, releasing her arm. "But I'll see you at work on Monday." And then he winked at her—flat out winked at Carter.

"Until Monday," she said, and winked back. What the hell?

"Have a pleasant weekend, Daniel Jackson, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a dip of his head.

"Uh, right, you too, Teal'c," Jack managed to get out.

Carter and Teal'c got in her car and left, and Daniel turned to Jack.

"It was a fun party, Jack. Thanks for putting it together."

"Sure. Glad you decided to get into costume this year—a _real_ costume."

"Me, too. Guess I'd better head home." He turned towards the open door.

"You gonna drive home dressed like that?"

"Sure. Who's going to see me? And if they do, hey, it's Halloween."

"Might give someone a scare."

"That's what it's all about, right? At least, that's what you're always telling me."

"And you actually listened."

Daniel smiled again, showing his fangs.

Jack slapped him on the shoulder, "Get out of here, Dracula, and take your fangs with you."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Sparrow." Daniel jogged down the steps, got in his car, and drove away.

A sharp wind whistled up the walk, ruffling Jack's hair. He shook out his hand, his fingers suddenly cold and tingling.

He locked the door, turned out the lights, and headed for the bedroom.

"Nuts."

Lying on the bed was Daniel's jacket, street clothes, and duffle. Jack opened the bag and found it empty. He rolled up Daniel's jeans and shirt and stuffed them in the bag, along with his jacket and shoes. Something was missing—Daniel's vampire makeup. Jack checked the bathroom and found it empty. He looked under the bed and on the dresser. Nothing. Odd. He'd have to ask him about it in the morning.

~oOo~

The phone jolted him from sleep. Jack squinted at his alarm clock as he answered. 5:25 a.m. on his day off. Dandy.

"O'Neill."

"Sir, it's Doctor Fraiser. We have a problem at the SGC. Have you seen Doctor Jackson?"

Internal alarms went off this time. "Daniel? He was here for the party, but left a little after midnight. Why?"

"I can't reach him and I need to ask him some questions."

"About?"

"We have five—" Fraiser paused and Jack heard noise in the background. "Make that six SGC personnel—six _female_ personnel—in the infirmary with an undetermined illness. All are suffering from anemia."

"What's that got to do with Daniel?"

"I'm not sure, sir. But, so far, they've only been able to say one word."

Icy tendrils wrapped themselves around Jack's gut. "What?"

"Daniel."

~the end~


End file.
